Reason
by Rui Arisawa
Summary: Alasan mengapa sikap seorang Moon Jaeshin berbeda terhadap Goo Yongha. A Sungkyunkwan Scandal FF! Pair : GeolRim a.k.a Moon Jaeshin x Goo Yongha! Don't like don't read! Warning inside! Mind to RnR? Flamers are allowed! XD


**REASON**

**GEOLRIM COUPLE! XDD AAARGH! #sarap Ayo mulaii!**

**Disclaimer : Jaeshin belongs to Yongha! #mekso Sungkyunkwan Scandal belongs to****KBS. this story belongs to me.**

**Warning : OOC! SEMI AU! BL! XDD Don't like, don't read! Don't share my FF without my permission, crystal? ._.)/**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Ada alasan mengapa seorang Moon Jaeshin disebut '_Geol Oh'_.

_'Karena sikapnya yang seperti kuda liar yang tak bisa diatur.'_

Ada alasan mengapa seorang Moon Jaeshin ditakuti.

_'Karena dia kuat dan menakutkan.'_

Ada alasan mengapa seorang Moon Jaeshin menentang ayahnya dan segala pejabat di Jeoseon ini.

_'Karena dia ingin membuktikan kebenaran akan kematian Kakaknya.'_

Ada alasan mengapa seorang Moon Jaeshin membenci Noron.

_'Karena dia tidak suka dengan kumpulan orang brengsek dan serakah–begitulah pendapatnya.'_

Ada alasan mengapa seorang Moon Jaeshin tidak suka dengan Lee Sunjoon.

_'Karena dia membenci setiap orang yang berada pada naungan Noron.'_

Ada alasan mengapa Moon Jaeshin menyukai Kim Yoonshik.

_'Karena dia suka dengan orang berpikiran murni dan jujur seperti gadis itu.'_

Masih banyak alasan-alasan lain di balik pribadi seorang '_Geol Oh_' Sungkyunkwan ini yang bisa kita terka jawabannya.

Walau terlihat sangar, kuat, berjiwa pemberontak dan kasar, sebenarnya dia adalah pribadi yang manis, polos, baik hati dan benci akan kekejaman serta kesombongan para kalangan bangsawan maupun para pejabat di Jeoseon ini.

Mungkin–bukan, tapi pasti–inilah yang menyebabkan orang-orang yang disororti Sungkyunkwan seperti Kim Yoonshik, Lee Sunjoon dan Goo Yongha suka berada di sekitarnya.

Ah, khusus untuk Goo Yongha sang '_Yeorim_' di Sungkyunkwan, dia bukan hanya sekedar suka–melainkan memang selalu berada di sekitar Jaeshin seperti bayangan pria terpintar di Sungkyunkwan_–_itu katanya. Dia adalah pria yang terus berada di sisi Jaeshin selama sepuluh tahun. Sahabat yang jauh lebih erat daripada saudara sedarah.

Dan sebenarnya hubungan dua orang ini sedikit mengusik keingin tahuan seorang Daemul–Kim Yoonshik–ya, sekedar ingin tahu, "Geol Oh-_sunbae_."

"Hm?"

"Boleh aku bertanya padamu, _Sunbae_?"

Jaeshin membuka matanya, menatap gadis di hadapannya yang sedang melihatnya dengan tatapan keingin tahuan yang besar, "Apa?"

"Apa hubungan Geol Oh-_sunbae_ dengan Yeorim-_sunbae_? Alasan apa yang menyebabkan Yeorin-_sunbae_ suka sekali berada di dekat _Sunbae_?"

Pria dengan rambut hitam panjang berantakan itu hanya memutar bola matanya, "Seperti yang kukatakan padamu dulu, Daemul. Dia itu sahabatku, bocah yang selalu mengikutiku bagai bayangan."

"Oh." jawab Yoonshik singkat. Dia kembali menatap asrama dari atas pohon yang ia dan Jaeshin duduki dahannya.

"Kelihatannya kau sudah puas dengan jawabanku. Jika orang lain, mereka pasti akan memaksaku mengatakan semuanya." Jaeshin merenggangkan badannya.

"Yah, aku memang ingin tahu dan keingin tahuanku sudah kau jawab. Kelihatannya jawabanmu memang hanya seperti itu. Dan aku tidak punya hak untuk memaksamu bercerita padaku." jelas Yoonshik panjang lebar sambil tersenyum manis.

Jaeshin memandang Yoonshik sebentar, kemudian tangannya ia julurkan untuk mengacak-acak tatanan rambut gadis itu, "Kau itu benar-benar tipe kesukaanku."

Wajah Yoonshik merona, "H-Hah?"

"Jangan salah paham. Aku dari dulu ingin punya adik perempuan dengan karakter sepertimu." Jaeshin tersenyum sekilas.

"Ah, senyumannya memang beda." celetuk Yoonshik. Membuat satu alis Jaeshin terangkat.

"Hm? Ap–"

"Ah! Itu dia! Geol Oh! Daemul!" seruan seseorang membuat Yoonshik dan Jaeshin menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut.

"Ayo kita ke kota! Ada festival, lho~ Nanti kita berempat ke sana bersama-sama! Pasti seru~" suara riang itu kembali berseru.

Seulas senyum tulus terpampang di wajah tampan Jaeshin, bola matanya menyiratkan suatu keteduhan saat melihat senyum riang di wajah sang pemanggil tergantung di wajahnya yang manis.

Yoonshik sempat terpana akan senyum yang memang jarang terlihat dari seniornya itu, tapi kemudian ia juga ikut tersenyum, "_Nae, arraseo_, Yeorim-_sunbae_~" balasnya tak kalah riang.

"Iya, iya... Sudahlah jangan teriak-teriak seperti itu. Seperti bocah saja kau." Jaeshin dan Yoonshik turun dari pohon dan berdiri di hadapan Goo Yongha–_Yeorim_.

"Jahatnya~ Walau aku bocah, tetap saja kau mau terus ada di sampingku, 'kan, Geol Oh?" Yongha mengedip-edipkan kedua matanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaeshin, bermaksud menggoda Jaeshin.

Jaeshin hanya terkekeh geli dan segera mendorong muka Yongha agar sedikit menjauh dari wajahnya, "Bukankah seharusnya itu kata-kataku?"

"Ternyata memang karena Yeorim-_sunbae._" komentar Yoonshik yang melihat tindakan kedua _sunbae_-nya ini. Ia hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Apanya, Daemul? Ada yang salah dengan mukaku yang manis ini?" tanya Yongha. Dia memegang wajahnya sendiri, "Geol Oh, ada yang salah dengan mukaku?"

Tangan Jaeshin mengelus muka Yongha, "Tidak ada, kok. Cepat pergi ke festival. Oh, iya, katamu kita pergi berempat, siapa yang satunya?"

"Jelas saja si Ga Rang a.k.a Tuan Muda Lee Sunjoon alias pacar si Daemul!" Yongha mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil meninju dada Jaeshin pelan.

"Ya! _Sunbae_, dia bukan pacarku!" protes Yoonshik sambil bersedekap. Yongha dan Jaeshin tertawa, membuat Yoonshik semakin menyadari sesuatu.

"Ya, sudah. Ayo berangkat~ _Kajja_!" Yongha menggaet lengan Jeashin dan merangkul pundak Yoonshik, namun segera saja tangan Yongha yang merangkul Yoonshik dihempaskan kasar oleh Jaeshin.

"Jangan peluk-peluk orang lain." Katanya dengan nada sebal. Yongha melongo, namun segera ia gantikan dengan kekehan geli.

"Wah, wah, Geol Oh cemburu~ Manisnya~"

"Hentikan, Bocah."

"Cemburu, cemburu, cem–"

'_BHUG!'_

"_Waeee_? Kok aku ditinju? Kalau cemburu itu ngomong saja~" Yongha semakin gemas dengan sikap Jaeshin yang terkadang protektif padanya namun tidak ia akui.

"Ck!"

"Oke, oke, _stop_ sampai di sini... Ayo ke festival!" Yoonshik mendorong kedua seniornya pergi dari sana dan menuju ke gerbang depan Sungkyunkwan untuk pergi ke festival.

'_Alasan apa yang menyebabkan Yeorin-_sunbae_ suka sekali berada di dekat _Sunbae_?'_

'_Karena Yeorim-_sunbae_ dan Jaeshin-_sunbae_ saling menyukai satu sama lain. Aku benar, 'kan, Jaeshin-_sunbae_?' _kata Yoonshik dalam hati sambil tersenyum menatap punggung mereka berdua yang tangan keduanya saling menggenggam satu sama lain.

**~FIN~**

* * *

><p><strong>Yihaaa! Saya cinta pair ini~~! GeolRim Couple! XD Abis di SKKS mereka super duper mesra sih! Jadi gregetan buat bikin drabble FF tentang mereka! Kalo ada misstypo, cerita gajhe dan kekurangan lainnya, silakan komentari lewat review. Saya akan sangat senang mendapat komentar mengenai FF saya dari kalian~~ XDD<strong>

**Akhir kata, mind to review or flame my fic, Readers? =)**


End file.
